


Взмах крыльев бабочки

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Хартли просто приехал на свадьбу. Даже не хотел, но так получилось. Он как-то не рассчитывал, что ему придется спасать время и реальность.





	Взмах крыльев бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — условно после второго сезона DC's Legends of Tomorrow и третьего The Flash; имеются авторские хэдканоны и авторский стиль повествования.

Все началось с пролитого пунша. Кому вообще пришло в голову подавать на свадьбе пунш в пластиковых стаканчиках, будто они на школьной вечеринке? Причем, школа — не элитная гимназия, в которой учился Хартли, а самая обычная муниципальная, где учитель химии может вести испанский просто потому, что эта вакансия свободна, а ему нужны деньги.

Конечно, стаканчик, который Циско сунул в руки Хартли, оказался треснувшим, и отвратительно-липкая гадость пролилась на костюм. Пришлось протискиваться мимо малознакомых и вовсе незнакомых людей, чтобы найти хоть подобие салфетки. А Гаррисон Уэллс с Земли-19 («ХаЭр, можешь называть меня так. А я могу звать тебя так же, у тебя же такие инициалы, да? Куда… постой… Хочешь кофе, ты какой любишь?») кинулся ему наперерез с какой-то абсолютно бессмысленной репликой…

Нет, все началось не с этого, а с решения поехать «отпраздновать со своими» в СТАР Лабс. Не были эти люди «своими» для Хартли. Пару раз у них были совместные дела, его звали на помощь, и он помогал им выбраться из той дыры, куда они угодили. Еще пару раз его запирали под замком под разными предлогами. Это не очень-то помогло сблизиться. «Свои», если можно было так выразиться, у Хартли появились в Бладхейвене. Все замкнутые или друг на друге, или сами на себе, никто ни в чьи дела не лезет, под сомнения чужие способности не ставит, личное пространство не нарушает без четких договоренностей... Лучше и не придумаешь.

Стоило уехать из Централ-Сити сразу после церемонии, но Хартли не уехал, он послушал Циско. Зря.

— Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, нам оставили кота. На неделю или типа того, — сказал Циско, когда гости потянулись из церкви. — Он постоянно от нас шарахался и ходил из-под дивана к миске или лотку перебежками.  
Хартли поборол желание нервно одернуть пиджак и сложил руки на груди.

— К чему этот занимательный рассказ? — спросил он у Циско.

— Да так… — тот неуверенно улыбнулся. — Ты мне этого кота напоминаешь. Брось, Хартли, поехали, отпразднуешь со своими. Только знакомая команда. Ну, еще Джулиан и Уолли, ну и ХаЭр, но он все равно выглядит как Уэллс, я попрошу его перенастроить девайс под тебя, чтобы ты его настоящее лицо видел. Посидим с полчасика, поздравим Барри и Айрис, а там все разбегутся.

Хартли стоило отказаться, но он не смог. Открыл рот и, глядя в глаза Циско, просто не смог сказать: «Нет». Необъяснимое современной наукой явление. Одна девчонка в Бладхейвене сказала бы что-то про магию, но Хартли отказывался верить во что-либо, чего не смогут разложить по полочкам и описать спустя пару сотен или тысяч лет.

Он закрыл рот и кивнул, а Циско обнял его за плечи и потащил в сторону выхода, на ходу продолжая уверять Хартли, как все будет хорошо и ему понравится. Можно было скинуть его руку, но такой фамильярный жест, как ни странно, очень успокаивал.

А потом была поездка в СТАР Лабс, неловкое знакомство с теми, кого Хартли не знал, еще более неловкое общение с теми, кого знал, и проклятый пунш…

Ладно, началось все еще Бладхейвене, когда он принял приглашение на свадьбу Барри и Айрис. Хартли почти отказался, но никаких срочных проектов у него не было, а команда, с который он работал, занималась систематическим выбиванием сведений по наркотрафику из мелкой портовой шпаны. Дело, безусловно, нужное, но довольно скучное и не требующее участия Хартли.

А решил все аляповатый сервиз, который оставил под его дверью некто, пожелавший остаться анонимным.

 

Хартли не винил дарителя: он бы и сам постеснялся оставлять записку, если бы дарил самому себе чашки и блюдца с ангелочками и котятами в окружении ромашек.

Котята и ангелочки до отвращения напоминали своим видом Барри и Айрис, словно были их прямыми потомками, так что Хартли решил: перед ним просто идеальный свадебный подарок.

Что привело его на церемонию, потом — на частный праздник и к пролитому пуншу.

— Слушай, — сказал Циско, наблюдая за тем, как Хартли трет лацкан пиджака бумажным полотенцем, — прекрати, пиджак черный, ничего не видно.

— Это тебе не видно, — ответил Хартли.

Ответил спокойно, потому что — какой смысл огрызаться? Сам виноват, что приехал. А остальное — уже побочные эффекты.

— Если ты не заметил, я вышел в коридор, — сказал Хартли. — Это означает, что я не хочу ничьей компании.

Циско тяжело вздохнул.

— Интересно, а вы с Джулианом, случайно, не потерянные в младенчестве братья? — спросил он.

Хартли захотелось совершенно по-детски швырнуть в него бумажным полотенцем, но он сдержался.

А потом это случилось.

Что именно «это» Хартли понял уже потом, а в тот самый момент ему показалось, что мир вокруг них с Циско решил одновременно и сплющиться, и растянуться, и завязаться узлом на самом себе.

А самое худшее — это на самом деле было достаточно точным описанием произошедшего.

 

***

— А теперь еще раз: ты обо всем этом знал? — спросил Хартли, отгоняя от себя назойливую бабочку.

— Ну, не то чтобы знал наверняка… но что-то такое я вайбил, — ответил Циско.

— Гениально, — проворчал Хартли и ругнулся, когда бабочка попыталась влезть ему в нос, — Рамон, если я ее убью, это не изменит будущего?

Циско принялся заправлять волосы за уши, как обычно, когда время перед ответом нужно было потянуть, а конфеты, которую можно с остервенение грызть, не находилось. Правда, то, что волосы висели грязными сосульками, делало жест комичным.

— Не хочу вернуться и обнаружить, что женат, например, — продолжил мысль Хартли.

— Честно, не знаю, — сказал Циско. — В смысле, это же теория. По идее, наоборот, а не как у Брэдбери, чем дальше от точки изменения, тем больше вероятность, что обстоятельство затеряется во времени и не причинит никакого ущерба… Но это теория… И мы не на нашей Земле. Кажется.

А вот это уже было проблемой.

— Ты ничего не говорил о других реальностях, — сказал Хартли, все-таки прихлопнув бабочку.

— Это не совсем другая реальность, просто ощущается иначе, сложно объяснить… — начал Циско и Хартли флегматично подумал о том, что по правилу сохранения всякого дерьма в жизни — это даже закономерно.

Когда их засосало в то, что Циско назвал воронкой во времени и пространстве, они оказались по колено в грязно-бурой жиже. И можно было бы начать спрашивать, что вообще происходит, но на них выскочила образина, в которой легко было узнать вариацию на тему смилодона, и пришлось спешно делать ноги.

В общем, как-то не заладилось празднование свадьбы.

Хартли здорово сомневался, что они могут убежать, но остановиться и принять судьбу в желудке доисторической твари отказывался.

То, что за ними никто не гонится, они с Циско поняли минут через десять. Над болотом стояла тишина, нарушаемая только их тяжелым дыханием и утробным чавканьем жижи вокруг.

— Что вообще происходит? — спросил Хартли.

Нет, он спросил не совсем так, но общий смысл вопроса звучал таким образом.

— Ты очень разозлишься, если я скажу, что мы выпали в другое время из-за попыток Барри изменить будущее?

Хартли одернул пиджак, а потом скривился: даже если они выберутся, то брюки не спасут и в лучшей химчистке, и у него останется половина костюма. То есть — ничего. Не смертельно, но на такие траты он как-то не рассчитывал.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Хартли, — Аллен налажал, как обычно, почему это должно меня разозлить?

Циско принялся рассматривать что-то, отдаленно напоминающее камыши, и грязь под ногами.

— Ну-у-у… — начал он, — дело в том, что я как бы видел это. И видел, что ты будешь поблизости, когда все решится. Не спрашивай, у меня способности барахлят…

— Я не буду ни о чем тебя спрашивать, — холодно ответил Хартли, — уже понял, что ты пригласил меня только из-за этого.

«А не потому что считал другом» так и застряло в горле. Этого Хартли выдавить не смог. Еще ему хотелось толкнуть Циско в грязь, но он удержался от этого недостойного взрослого человека поступка. И вовсе не потому, что сам боялся упасть вместе с ним… Вот знал же, что нельзя идти на свадьбу без перчаток.

— Ты не думай, что я к тебе плохо отношусь, — заявил Циско и положил ладонь ему на плечо, — или что ты там выдумал. Я и так бы позвал тебя на свадьбу. Правда…

— Убери руку, — сказал Хартли.

— Нет, пока ты не выслушаешь меня…

Циско набрал в рот воздуха и собрался произнести вдохновенную речь о дружбе и сотрудничестве, и о том, почему они вот прямо сейчас должны разбираться с проблемой, которая у них возникла из-за Аллена. Хартли решил, что в доисторическую эпоху можно позволить себе не быть взрослым и воспитанным.

В грязь они, конечно, упали вместе, но Циско оказался внизу. Это немного утешало… пока тот не перевернулся, макая и Хартли в болотную жижу. Вкус у нее был отвратительный, но, почему-то, сладковатый.

Так и получилось, что позже они брели в поисках хоть одного сухого уголка, и Хартли, хотя и ненавидел скопом всю нынешнюю команду СТАР Лабс, но на обычном уровне. Натворили они дел, сломали время и его затянуло вместе с Циско… когда-то или куда-то… Ну и ладно, и не с таким разбирались.

Как-нибудь.

Хартли прихлопнул еще одну бабочку и тяжело вздохнул.

— Как думаешь, тут много хищников? — спросил Циско, пытаясь вытереть с щеки грязь еще более грязным пальцем.

— Если кто-то приблизится, я услышу, — ответил Хартли. — А пока я слышу птиц, лягушек, или что-то похожее. Много насекомых… И какой-то гул, который я бы назвал работой двигателя, но вряд ли их уже изобрели. Так что это или ветер, или болотные газы.

Циско кивнул.

— В твоем… чем бы там ни было, видении, вайбе… ты узнал, как мы выберемся? — уточнил Хартли.

Ответ он предвидел, но втайне надеялся, что хоть раз Циско окажется более подготовленным к тому, что их ожидает, а не начнет импровизировать на ходу.

— Не узнал, — развел руками Циско. — Думал, ты поможешь.

Хартли убил еще одну бабочку: они начинали его здорово раздражать. Он прислушался к звукам болота и с удивлением понял, что тот непонятный гул теперь звучал громче. И уже не напоминал ни о ветре, ни о болотных газах.

— А мы могли оказаться в будущем? — спросил он. — А то я, кажется, слышу явно механические звуки. Сказал бы, что похоже на громадную турбину.

Циско пожал плечами, а потом замер и вцепился в локоть Хартли.

— Что еще? — спросил тот.

— Откуда звук?! — блеск в глазах Циско стал лихорадочным, и это все еще не предвещало ничего хорошего, но какой у Хартли, по большому счету, был выбор?

 

***

Хартли смотрел на котят и ангелочков. И ромашки. Сервиз, который выглядел совершенно как тот, который он уже подарил счастливым молодоженам, стоял на столе перед ним.

Напротив за столом сидел Мик Рори, чертов Хитвейв, который до того надежно исчез с радаров, что его уже считали погибшим. Он потягивал пиво и выглядел, как человек, которому хочется что-то разбить.

— Нравится? — спросил он, кивая на сервиз.

— Это вышло из случайных настроек, — поделилась девушка, опиравшаяся о стену рядом с дверями.

Такой вежливый намек, что просто так выйти и погулять по кораблю дорогому гостю не дадут.

Девушка была темнокожей, говорила с едва слышным даже уху Хартли акцентом и носила амулет Виксен. Но она не была той Виксен, что ловила преступников в Детройте, даже внешнее сходство прослеживалось с трудом. И представилась она Амайей.

— Отличный сервиз, — сказал Хартли. — Особенно котята удачные.

— Можешь забрать, — ответил ему Мик Рори, — тут и без него барахла хватает.

Шутка про безумное чаепитие напрашивалась сама собой, но чай Хартли никто не предложил. Спасибо, что хоть разрешили принять душ и переодеться. И ему, и Циско, который сейчас пошел, как он говорил, вайбить вещи из прошлой временной линии и проверять, как все вернуть так, как оно должно быть.

Но на пути к этой кают-компании, столу и сервизу, Хартли узнал много нового.

Например, что, возможно, только возможно, Аллен не имеет отношения к тому, что они с Циско угодили в воронку. И даже то, что нет никакой воронки, а просто время попыталось схлопнуться само в себя, а они оказались в удачном месте и в удачное время.

— Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, — сказала капитан корабля, эффектная белая блондинка, смутно напоминавшая Хартли внешним видом о Черной Канарейке Стар-Сити, а манерой двигаться — об одной из его напарниц по команде в Бладхейвене, — но мы… кое-где ошиблись.

Циско в ответ на это «кое-где» сложил руки на груди, что выглядело бы намного более эффектно, не будь он грязным с ног до головы, и заявил:

— Прекрасно звучит, Сара. Почему это мы должны решать ваши проблемы?

Хартли мог бы сказать, что пока что их не звали решать проблемы. Наоборот, они сами просили о помощи. Прибежали к кораблю, стали размахивать руками и просить взять их на борт. Мог бы сказать, но не стал.  
Капитан корабля, Сара, не ответила. Вместо нее заговорил Рэй Палмер, еще одна благополучно мертвая личность, оказавшаяся внезапно вполне живой. Интересно, у них тут корабль мертвецов или как?

— Мы же не приходили жаловаться, когда имели дело с вашим Эобардом Тоуном, — сказал Палмер.

От звука этого имени Хартли передернуло. Он знал Тоуна. Именно Тоун был «его» Гаррисоном Уэллсом, человеком, который означал для него столь многое, что «наставник» звучало пошло и грубо. И Хартли до сих пор не мог определиться, какие чувства в нем вызывают любые воспоминания о нем. Немного обиды, много горечи и много же недоумения.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, Тоун жив?! — в вопрос Циско можно было добавлять восклицательные знаки до бесконечности, у Хартли мгновенно заломило виски.

— Уже нет, — лаконично ответил Мик Рори.

— Надеюсь, — добавила Сара.

В общем, дальше был душ, чистая одежда из местного преобразователя материи (он вызвал у Циско такой восторг, что Хартли мгновенно стало стыдно) и попытки выяснить, что же и где пошло не так. А они привели к тому, что Амайя и Рори запаковали сервиз с котятами и ангелочками в коробку и отдали Хартли.

Он уже почти сформулировал, почему не хочет его брать, но в кают-компанию ворвался Циско, кричащий:

— Все дело в бабочках!!!

 

***

— Так вот что случилось с шампанским, — пробормотал Циско, глядя на осколки под ногами.

— Тебя только шампанское беспокоит? — уточнил Хартли.

Теперь уже официально: он ненавидит путешествия во времени. Во всех их формах и проявлениях. Изобретателя машины времени стоило отправить в прошлое, кормить динозавров, а саму машину и все чертежи предать священному огню.

Потому что это ведь издевательство.

Чисто и незамутненное.

Корабль Легенд, а именно так называлось это сборище недопонятых героев, потерянных злодеев и скучающих на старости лет ученых («Профессор Штейн! Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть» — «Взаимно, мистер Рэтевэй, хочу заметить, ваша статья насчет распространения звуковых волн в условиях акустической неустойчивости была крайне увлекательной, жаль, что после нее вы так редко публикуетесь»), привез их не совсем в нужное время. Пусть с местом они и угадали.

Хотя, конечно, сначала выяснилось, что причина в бабочках. Тех самых, которые так и липли к Хартли.

— Это паразитическая форма жизни из другой реальности, — объяснил Циско.

— Да, — поддержал его Палмер и принялся объяснять, бурно жестикулируя: — Они как бы скручивают время и таким образом питаются. И вы, и мы оказались в момент их нападения вне основной зоны времени и потому выпали… ну как бы на наружную часть узла, который не является узлом и который…

Его перебил Мик Рори:

— Короче, Красавчик, можно их сжечь?

— Не думаю, что огонь — это решение всех проблем, мистер Рори, — заметил Штейн.

— Но решение очень многих.

Намечалась перепалка, но ее прекратила Сара Лэнс. Она обратилась напрямую к ИИ корабля.

— Гидеон, сколько паразитов здесь находится? Примерно.

— Около пятидесяти миллионов, капитан, — последовал ответ.

— Придется взять большой огнемет, — ухмыльнулся Рори.

В этот момент в Хартли проснулось чувство юмора. Он сказал:

— А еще мы можем просто взорвать планету.

Ответом ему послужили шокированные взгляды… всех, кроме Циско.

— Это замечательная идея, Хартли! — заявил он, в очередной раз без спросу хватая его за плечи.

— А может сработать, — сказал Палмер.

Хартли закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, в надежде, что что-нибудь изменится. Например, он проснется в Бладхейвене, в своей кровати, и никогда ни при каких условиях не поедет в Централ-Сити.

Правда, ничего не поменялось, когда он открыл глаза.

Но, как ни странно, сработало. В решении Хартли была своя простота и логика: мир, в котором они оказались, не был Землей в прямом смысле слова. Это не был даже альтернативный мир. Просто отдельные куски, скрученные вместе.

И когда его взорвали, их выкинуло в нормальное время и нормальную реальность.

А потом Хартли и Циско высадили в Централ-Сити… за день до свадьбы. Что они выяснили, когда вошли в СТАР Лабс и обнаружили будущие украшения.

Хартли поставил на стол коробку с сервизом, который ему все-таки выдала Амайя, и случайно смахнул на пол бутылку шампанского.

Циско медленно перевел взгляд с осколков на Хартли.

— Так вот, что случилось с шампанским, — повторил он и хлопнул себя по лбу. — Проклятье… Ты не понимаешь?

— Не понимаю чего? — уточнил Хартли: он слышал истеричные нотки в голосе Циско и опасался, во что это может вылиться.

— Я нашел разбитую бутылку… найду, завтра утром. Захочу купить новую, но ХаЭр меня отговорит и вызовется делать пунш. Кейтлин вытащит старые стаканчики из запасов, ты прольешь пунш на себя…

Хартли прервал его, положив руку на плечо, отзеркалив жест, который за последний (будущий?) день его уже почти не раздражал. Циско замолчал, внимательно глядя в ответ.

— Я понял, — сказал Хартли, — я тоже читал хронофантастику. Не нужно мне объяснять, как путешественники во времени сами это время воплощают.

— И что будем делать? — спросил Циско. — В смысле, дальше.

— А разве не очевидно? — поднял брови Хартли. — Сервиз у нас есть, бутылку шампанского мы разбили, осталось испортить стаканчики для пунша, чтобы я пролил его на себя.

У Циско в ответ на это сделался крайне несчастный вид.

— Все? — спросил он.

— Можно попытаться вычислить, какой именно я возьму, — ответил Хартли, — но я предпочту подстраховаться. Доверяю тебе это дело.

Циско округлил глаза и схватил Хартли за рукав, когда тот пошел к выходу, прихватив коробку с сервизом.

— Стой, а ты куда?

— Разве это не очевидно? — повторил Хартли и вырвал рукав из хватки Циско. — Мне нужно в Бладхейвен, оставить сервиз под собственной дверью. Только тогда я появлюсь на свадьбе.

Циско вздохнул и кивнул.

— Понял, причинно-следственная связь. Не разрывать линию времени.

— Именно, — подтвердил Хартли.

— Но ты же еще приедешь? — с надеждой спросил Циско. — Чтобы мы могли все обсудить?

Стоило отказаться. Стоило сказать, что он никогда не приедет в этот город и не будет иметь дело с Циско и его непредсказуемыми способностями. И Алленом… с его непредсказуемым всем. Стоило сказать много чего.

Но Хартли только и смог, что ответить:

— Конечно.

И уже на выходе понял, что ему точно придется мчаться назад в Централ-Сити. Потому что кто-то же должен подстроить временную воронку, в которую угодят они с Циско.

А когда Хартли задумался, существуют ли паразиты, раз они их уничтожили, у него снова заныли виски.

Он путешествовал во времени всего два раза.

И уже это ненавидел.


End file.
